


Aparecium

by parasitic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Jealous Ron, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slytherin Pride, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Triwizard Tournament, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parasitic/pseuds/parasitic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eva, who has always been homeschooled, is about to start school at Hogwarts. Will she be able to hide all of her secrets or will they be revealed to those around her?</p><p>Yule Ball preparations and invitations!<br/>__</p><p>I edit the tags as I go along.<br/>ALSO! Very rough draft!<br/>Very slow build, Draco/Original Character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Express

Ever since Eva could remember she has always had the same dream. One of a boy in the middle of nowhere, eyes red from crying, and looking straight at her in silence. She always awoke just when he was about to speak, and this time, was no exception.  The loud irritating sound of her alarm clock jolted her upright in exasperation. She reached out towards the night stand to her right and grabbed her clock to turn it off. 

 

As annoyed as she was to be awake at seven in the morning, she was also excited about her new freedom. She was finally going to be able to go to a proper school, albeit not the ones her friends would be accustomed to, but she would be. Although her mother had taught her all about the magical world from a young age, she had never let Eva out of her sight until now. She was finally going to be able to go to a proper school and meet other kids her age, maybe. She hoped so, seeing as her only friends were her neighbors.   

 

“Eva? Are you awa-“ Ana, Eva’s mother had barged into her room, “I’ve got your uniform.”   
She placed the uniform neatly on Eva’s bed as Eva sat upright a little more.

 

“And you haven’t changed your mind?” She asked as she noticed her mother lingering by her bed. 

 

“Oh no, I think-“ Ana looked up at Eva and looked down at the uniform again, “I think it’s time. I hope it will be good.”    
She nodded to herself as if to assure herself that she wasn’t making a mistake in sending her daughter away.

 

"I promise I will be fine." Eva said as she stood from her bed and strode over to her mother quickly, but lazily. "Don't worry about me, I've been keeping up with my reading. I know how to protect myself in case I have to." She reached out toward her mother's arms and squeezed them to reassure her.

 

"I know you will." Her mother replied as she smiled at Eva, "Now, get ready. We leave in thirty."

* * *

 

 

The drive to the train station was a quiet one, but it did not help her nerves now as she stood beside her mother's car. She had begun to have second thoughts about this, maybe being homeschooled for another three years did not seem like a bad idea after all. But she couldn't say that now, not after she had made her mother spend all of that money on the things she needed for the school year. Her heart had been pounding against her chest as she help get her bags from the trunk of the car.

 

The way she felt now was worse than how she had felt when she had to move from her home in Argentina only two years prior. The move across to another continent had been too much for her to handle at first. She began to wonder if this had been such a good idea after all. Before she had any other second thoughts, she began to follow her mother as they made their way inside. Her stomach in knots.

 

~

In all of her years of being alive and exposed to different situations, this had completely not been what she had expected. Although she had made sure she knew at least something about this new world she would be exposed to, it was different to actually experience it. As soon as she had made her way out onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters, she felt her whole body stiffen as she noticed all of the people around her. Everyone was busy trying to get in and was talking very loudly.

 

"Well, this is lovely, now isn't it?"  


Eva looked around to see her mother smiling in bewilderment as she helped Eva with her luggage. She struggled to find the right words, but her mouth stayed shut as she tried to absorb in all that was happening around her. Without having responded to her mother's question, Eva finally exhaled and tried to calm herself to no avail.  


"Y-yes." She was finally able to blurt out as they stood there a while longer. The laughter around her invading her thoughts as she tried to concentrate on the task on hand. She just had to survive for at least this year. Hopefully it wouldn't be all that bad. Surely it'd be easy. At least she hoped it would be.

* * *

 

 

Getting on the train and leaving her mother behind had been hard enough, now the next thing was to find somewhere to sit. She had begun to notice that everyone seemed to stay close together in groups, probably having formed friendships before hand. She cursed under her breath as she walked down the aisle and opening one of the doors only to reveal four faces staring back at her, "Sorry" she said breathlessly.  


 

Having not found an empty one yet, she was starting to panic a little bit. She could feel the minutes passing her by as she walked to another cart, this time there were no sliding doors, only open seats with a few people already in some of the spaces. She tried to rush out of the way until she accidentally bumped into someone, "Sorry", she said as she didn't dare turn to see who she had bumped into. She just wanted to find an empty seating area before the train was to leave the station. Walking into another cart, she noticed that there was a girl sitting in one of the areas alone. Pulling all the courage she had, she stepped inside. "Mind if I sit here?" She asked as the girl looked up at her from the magazine she was reading wearing colourful glasses.

 

"Oh, no, hello." She replied in a dreamy voice, "Quibbler?" 

 

Having no knowledge of what that could possibly mean, Eva wanted to fit in and not be an outcast right from the start so she wanted to so badly not to ask, but instead she refrained from lying. "What is a Quibbler?"  
She felt stupid for asking as the girl pushed the glasses to the top of her head, revealing blue eyes. The smile still on her face as she looked at Eva in a dream-like state.

 

"My father prints them." She said as she handed the paper to Eva, "He prints the truth that no one else wants to admit."

 

Eva's interest peeked at the mention of the truth. It sounded like it was not as different as the world she had lived in for so many years. They also had their own papers that decided to publish rubbish as the ones she had known. She wondered what truths they had to be hiding though.

 

Eva looked at the cover and saw illustrations on the cover with the title printed in big letters at the top, "Thank you."   
Flipping through the pages she noticed a lot of the titles and started to get curious. She looked up at the girl who was now staring at her, deep in thought it seemed.

 

"I'm Eva, by the way. This is my first year." Saying it out loud seemed surreal now that she was actually on the train and talking to someone who was going to the same place she was. She closed the magazine as she heard the train whistle signaling that they would be leaving in a few minutes.

 

"I'm Luna." She replied as she smiled. 


	2. The Sorting Hat

Upon their arrival at Hogwarts, Eva had learned peculiar things about Luna and the things around her. She had mentioned creatures that she could only ever dream of and found it a very interesting ride. Her nerves had calmed down thanks to the girl. She was grateful for having met her and she had made plans to meet up with her once the first day was over. 

 

Eva had read about Hogwarts, not in as much detail, but to some extent. What she was faced with now was a grand castle built of stone. She stared in awe as did various other students whom she assumed was their first year as well. 

 

Walking towards the Great Hall, she noticed how she towered over most of the students around her, feeling a bit self conscious she looked ahead and tried to stay in the back of the group. They had been greeted by a man in long black robes, with hair just as dark. He spoke in a drawling tone as he stared down at all the students. His gaze had stopped on Eva at some point and he had kept it there, although Eva should have been intimidated, she stared right back until he broke his gaze.

 

She had read about the sorting and how it happened, but what she had forgotten about was the rest of the students who were also going to be present. As she walked behind the group of students, she noticed some of the students on the tables whispering to one another and look straight at her, although she was not used to being around so many people, she tried to remain calm as she looked straight ahead, but her curiosity got the better of her as she stared at the walls and the ceiling. She had never been around so much magic in her entire life. Sure, her uncle had shown her a few tricks, but this was nothing compared to what he had shown her. The ceiling above her was moving, as if in the open night sky.

 

She hadn't noticed that she had been staring so long that she had stopped in the middle of the way. Some students had started to snicker as she noticed some of the people in front of a large dining table at the front had begun to stare at her. She power walked towards to where the group had stopped in the middle and looked around her as she smiled and tried to hide her burning cheeks. As embarrassing as it had been, the amazement she had felt was still overtaking her. She kept staring around her as the Headmaster announced how the sorting worked. 

 

Eva had read about the four houses and how each one of them chose their students. She had had her mind set on Slytherin simply because she knew Merlin had been a part of that house and she had aspired to be him. She also knew that most of the Slytherin students were purebloods, something that she was not. But she knew that she could get passed that, it didn't matter if the blood running through her veins was not _pure_ , she wanted to be a great wizard one day and Slytherin was the only place where she could see herself excelling. She had already set her mind on lying about it anyway, if only to keep her from harms way.

 

She finally heard her name being called out as she walked through the other first years who were still awaiting their turn. She looked up at the Headmaster as he began to place the hat on her head. She knew what to expect but when the hat began to move on top of her head, she felt a bit uncomfortable.

 

"Hmm.. Yes, this is a tough one." It said as Eva looked out at the crowd. She saw the many faces look straight at her as she awaited her judgement. "Slytherin? Are you sure? You would be great in Gryffindor...Ravenclaw?"

 

Eva kept her gaze forward as she thought of her options, sure Gryffindor and Ravenclaw sounded like great houses to be in, but it was not really what she wanted. She had had her eyes set on Slytherin and that's the way it would stay. She was not about to change her mind. "Slytherin," she whispered inaudibly to the hat as it hummed atop of her head.

 

A few more seconds passed as the hat thought about the options of where to place her, she noticed that some of the students sitting in front of her had become restless. They had begun to whisper as she sat there. She had known that it was unusual for the hat to be stumped, but it had felt like hours rather than three minutes. 

 

When it finally spoke, it's voice vibrated as it announced the house she would be in, "Slytherin!"

 

Grinning, the Headmaster pulled the hat from her head as she walked towards the table that had other Slytherins sitting, waiting.

* * *

After the sorting ceremony had ended, the Headmaster announced that they would be hosting a Triwzard tournament with students from other schools. She had not remembered reading about this particular thing, but to her gratitude, the Headmaster explained it to everyone in the room.

 

The rest of the time was spent eating. When the food had appeared in front of her, she was a bit surprised. She had not expected it which made her jump a little. Although she had not begun talking to the students around her, she noticed that the first years were more friendly than the students who had been there the longest. She peered down the table as she noticed how many students were actually sitting. 

 

With a full stomach, they were finally sent to their dormitories. She walked with the rest of the group as they followed the prefects down various halls and stairs. She had noticed the various paintings on the walls were moving and talking to the students they knew. Finally, arriving at was seemed a dead end, one of the prefects recited a password and the wall revealed a passage. 

 

The passageway grew colder as they went further along until the reached the Common Room. It was a large dungeon-like room, stone. The room was lit with green light and she noticed the sound of water. She knew it was under the Great Lake, but she watched as the other students paid close attention to what the Prefects had to say, she on the other hand was too busy staring all around her. The couches, the walls, everything. 

 

The nerves she had felt only hours prior had now subsided. She was actually at Hogwarts, she will be finally studying away from home with various other students and professors. This was what she had wanted from the start, freedom. 

 

That night, she went to sleep with a smile on her face, she couldn't wait what the next day would bring. She was confident that this would help her grow both as a person and a wizard. She was prepaid for what lay ahead. Nothing was going to stop her from getting to her goal.


	3. First Day

The day had begun unlike any other, some of the girls in her room had ransacked through her belongings. Looking for something she had no idea about, she had not brought any valuables with her, knowing better than that. She had begun getting ready at around 6:30 am and was ready by 7:10. She grabbed her book bag and jammed some parchment and quills to take with her.

 

Arriving at the Great Hall, just in time for breakfast, she found an empty seat on the Slytherin table. She grabbed the pitcher in front of her that contained some juice and poured it in her goblet, and began to look around to see what she might be having for breakfast this morning. After deciding and beginning to eat, she felt someone sit next to her and she looked up to notice a dark haired girl with a sneer on her face.

 

"You must be the girl everyone's talking about." She said as she stared Eva up and down, as if judging her. "Eva, is it?"

 

Eva looked over at her as she took a bite of the apple she had been holding to her lips, "Yes, why?"

 

"Where did you come from anyway?" She asked as she spun around and sat facing the table, looking for something to eat. 

 

"London." Eva responded as she grabbed her goblet. She knew where this was going, but she decided to play along with the little charade. She knew better than to try and out smart people and be regarded as the smart ass. She just wanted to get through the years without any conflicts. Grabbing some toast quickly and her book bag, she stood up quickly. "Sorry, I have to go find my classes."

 

Without waiting for the girl to respond, she left the Great Hall quickly as she weaved her way through the many students crowding the halls. 

 

Although Eva had tested in at a higher level on the exams she took prior to the start at Hogwarts, she decided to begin with classes like any other fourth year would. She did not want to explain to anyone why she was a year or two younger and attending classes with students older than her. Plus, she wouldn't be able to take some classes due to her age difference, so it had been a better idea to start right where she was supposed to be. The Headmaster had allowed it, as long as Eva was comfortable with it.

* * *

 

Eva found her classes around Hogwarts with the help of Luna, whom she had found roaming the halls alone. Eva had grown fond of her, even though she had barely met her yesterday. It was nice to know someone around here at least. She knew it would be looked down on if she were associating with other students outside of her house, but so far, that had been her only chance of having a conversation with someone.

 

Now with a small map of where exactly her classes were located, she set out to explore the rest of Hogwarts. Having some days for herself and explore was what she needed. Classes did not begin until the following Monday, so she had made sure to read up on what they were studying in her classes before the start of term. She already knew what they would be studying, so she had set it aside until classes had actually begun.

 

With her book bag strapped snuggly around her, she walked through the halls as she noticed people in groups and laughing. She wanted to befriend people, but at the same time she knew it would be hard since this was barely her first time at Hogwarts and all these students have been here longer, and building their friendships along the way. 

 

"Hey, Eva!" She heard her name being called in front of her. She looked up as she noticed a boy run towards her with a goofy grin on his face followed by another boy that was much taller than he was. She did not know this person, nor did she know how he would know her name. She stared at him until she remembered to responded.

 

"Hello?" She responded a little taken aback, "Do I know you?"

 

"I'm Seamus. Seamus Finnigan. I asked Luna about you, thought it didn't quite go how it expected. Said you were nice though." She looked at the boy in front of him then at his much taller friend who grinned at her. She had no idea what to say, but thankfully the friend spoke next.

 

"I'm Dean. Nice to meet you," he said as he extended his arm and Eva shook his hand, "Seamus was just wondering about the Yule ball."

 

"Oh, yeah, I don't think I'm going." Eva responded as she played with her book bag strap on her shoulder. 

 

"But everyone goes, how can you not be going?" Seamus responded as he scrunched his face up and looked up at his friend.

 

"I don't know, maybe I'll go. I'm not sure yet." She responded as she smiled at them.

 

For the next few minutes, it seemed, Seamus talked about the Yule Ball and how it was good for every student to go. She had begun to wander off in her head as she looked behind Seamus and noticed other students talking feverishly in their circles. It seemed like everyone was excited about the ball, except for her that is. She had never gone to any sort of dance, so she was not sure of what to expect. This was all new to her, but at the same time it got her curious. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad? But she wouldn't go with just anyone, she had to figure out who would be someone she could go with. Someone who didn't talk quite as much as Seamus that was for sure.

* * *

 

After the talk with Seamus and Dean, they had been kind enough to introduce her to other fourth years, but none had gotten her attention. There was one boy in particular who had been nice enough to show her the green house where all the plants were located at. The boy, Neville, had introduced himself when he had seen that she was standing there not paying attention to Seamus as he continued talking to his mates. It turned out that Neville was also in good terms with Luna, which pleased her as he was a Gryffindor. She knew she should not be associating herself with other houses, but it was too late now. 

 

"Are you going to the Yule Ball, Eva?" Neville asked as they were beginning to walk back towards the paved courtyard. 

 

"I don't know, since it's the first time I'm here. I'm kind of.. not sure." Eva was not about to tell him that she had been homeschooled most of her like and had never gone to a proper school, even if he did look like a trustworthy fellow. "Are you?"

 

"Oh yes," He said with a grin, "I'm actually quite excited."

 

The rest of the way, they talked about the Yule Ball and the history of it. She had learned more about it than she had from the small excerpt she had read in one of the books she had checked out in the library. He also told her how many students had begun to ask others before everyone was asked to the Yule Ball. With this, she knew she would possibly not be going. 


	4. The Beginning

With the beginning of classes and the new found harassment from fellow Slytherin students, in particular Pansy Parkinson, Eva was having a hard time concentrating on making friends. The amount of homework she was getting had not been a surprise to her, but the amount of time she was spending in the library had. Most evenings, she would be in library until it was time for her to return to her dorm. This routine had been going on for quite some time now as it was now mid October. She was beginning to get bored with the routine she had set for herself, but if it meant that she would be a great wizard like Merlin, then so be it. 

 

Everyone had been too focused on the Triwizard tournament or the Yule ball to pay her any attention. She was not aware of anything that was going on around her anymore, it was beginning to feel like when she was homeschooled and how she often lost track of the life that was going on around her. 

 

Waking up at two in the morning on a Saturday had not been her plan. Eva sat up on her bed and looked around the girls' dormitory, everyone else around her asleep. She laid back down with a sigh as she stared at nothing. Drumming her fingers on her hands which were on her chest, she stood up abruptly again. Quietly, and as silently as she could, she walked towards the doorway which led to the common room. Once there she sat down in front of the fire without noticing that someone was sitting on one of the couches to the right.

 

"Heard you've been getting friendly with the Gryffindors." Came a voice from behind her. Quickly she turned around, startled. She saw the boy in the shadows, although she struggled to distinguish his facial features, she noticed the blonde hair peaking through. 

 

He got up and walked towards her with his hands in his trouser pockets, "Why would someone like you be talking to Gryffindors?"

 

Quickly thinking of a response, she responded, "Quite frankly, I do not know myself."   
Although it was a lie, it wasn't entirely. Though, she didn't know why she was speaking to Gryffindors, it just seemed easier to her as she had been introduced to them by other acquaintances of Luna. She had grown rather fond of Neville, who had showed her much about Herbology whenever she could find him in the library. 

 

She looked back at the fire, just as the boy approached and sat beside her. "I was curious about you, the hat seemed to be debating where to place you. What had been his first choice?" She heard the tone in his voice and knew that he had ill intentions which she was not about to help with. 

 

"It's none of your business actually," She said as she began to turn to look at him, "I-"  
She stared at him, the boy beside her. Someone she knew, she had seen his face before, albeit not in this lighting nor in a composed state. But she had seen this boy before.   
"Do I know you?" She asked as she stared at him in disbelief. "I've seen you before, somewhere."

 

"Are you playing stupid or are you?" He asked as he stood up and laughed, "I heard Pansy saying you were from London, but she says she's never met a witch or wizard with the same surname as your's."

 

"I'm sorry?" She asked confused, but still keeping her eyes on the boy who was standing beside the couch. The fire flickering and creating shadows behind him. 

 

"Keep your eyes open," He replied in a tone that was meant to scare her, but she didn't as much flinch. She was still trying to figure out how she knew him. But she knew she couldn't have her house not trust her, she just needed to pass undetected, as much as possible.

 

"What do you want me to do?" She asked as she continued to stare at him with no expression on her face. "I would much rather not have you or anyone as an enemy."

 

It must have peeked his interest as he came over and sat next to her once again, "You must not be as stupid Pansy claims you are. I will think of something."

 

He stood up once again and strode over to the archway which led to the boys' dormitory, "I'll be seeing you around, _Eva_." He drawled as he glanced at her and turned to go.

 

She sat there for a few more minutes before getting up and leaving to her dormitory once again. She knew it had not been the wisest idea to try and do something for this person, but she felt like she could trust him. She knew she could. Deep down that is. 

* * *

Waking up from a restless sleep a few days later, Eva groaned as it was time for class. She did not feel well, but she had to go if she wanted to continue to be doing excellent in her classes. She had not seen the blonde boy for the past few days, and she was grateful, knowing that he had not thought of something for her to do yet. She had continued to talk to some Gryffindors and Luna, in particular, but not as often as she had. Spending much more time in the library meant she met another Gryffindor who was doing just as good as she was, Hermione Granger. The brown haired girl had shown no interest in anything that had to do with the Yule ball as many other girls had, so she was grateful to finally be with someone who could talk about anything else other than the ball. 

 

Knowing that the other two schools would be arriving in a few days, the final preparations around the school had been taking place. She tried to avoid these places as much as possible, even though most of these places were ones where she HAD to go to, including the Great Hall. 

 

"It looks like you have a huge head there, Eva." She heard the shrill voice coming to her right, Pansy.

 

Mornings like these were the reason she tried to avoid the girls' dormitory if only to get some sleep.  
"Can you shut up." Eva replied as she sat on her bed.

 

Pansy huffed and as she was about to reply with another snarky reply, Eva replied with a "Save it for someone else."

 

It was not like she wanted to be mean to anyone, but her comments were starting to annoy Eva slightly. She began to get ready as quickly as possible, knowing well that Pansy would not just let it go. Thankfully, when she returned, Pansy had already left the dormitory. Leaving Eva by herself in the room. 

* * *

 

October 30th came and went just as fast as it arrived. The Beauxbatons and Durmstrang Institute mesmerized everyone with their entrances. Girls swooned over the boys in the big coats, while the boys admired the girls in the blue dresses. 

 

During the feast and after announcing the rules for entering your name in the Goblet of Fire, Eva received a parchment of paper with neat handwriting.  


 

_Common room, now._

 

She knew who it was instantly, remembering the first time they had talked. She had found out what his name was, and had read about his father as well as his family history. Hermione had helped her found out about the Malfoys, but had warned her about trying to befriend him as well, calling him vile and manipulative.   


She looked up and looked down the table until she spotted the blonde hair. He looked up and smirked towards her as she stood up and walked towards the doors. She made her way towards the dungeons quickly with the parchment in her hand. The halls seemed to be empty as everyone was still celebrating and talking about who would be the chosen one to participate for Hogwarts. 

 

 

"I'm guessing you thought of something?" She asked as she saw the boy come into view, surprised that he wasn't accompanied by his flock.

 

"I'm glad you have a brain." He replied with a grin. "Put your name in the Goblet of Fire."

 

"What? How? Did you not hear the Headmaster? I'm not of age." She replied as she stared at him incredulously. 

 

"I'm sure you can find a way. It'd be hilarious to see you try." He replied, crossing his arms on his chest.

 

"You are unbelievable. I will not be doing that. I can't." She replied as she began to walk towards the door to go back. 

 

"Yes, you will." He snarled.

 

" _No_ , I won't." She replied as she stared at him, "Think of something else, but I won't be doing that."  
Without another word, she left the room and left him standing there.


	5. The badges and a ferret

There had been an uproar over the fact that a fourth year Gryffindor had been chosen as one of the champions for the triwizard tournament. She had heard all of the Slytherin students in the common room bad mouthing the student.

 

"I knew Potter was up to something." She had heard Draco say as he sat by the fireplace next to Pansy and Blaise. He had looked over at Eva as if saying, I told you.  
Maybe he thought that Potter had actually outsmarted the Headmaster's wards, everyone seemed to think so, but no one knew how. The Weasley twins had tried, but to no avail. Their little trick had backfired on them in front of everyone. 

 

Over the next few days, Eva had to help passing out badges to students. She did not care for these sorts of things, but if it meant she would be trusted by her fellow house mates, then so be it. Eva had told Hermione to tell Potter that she was sorry and it was not her intention of spreading these. Hermione knew Eva was not the kind of person to spread around such things, so she understood. What Eva was more surprised about, was that Gryffindors had started wearing some as well. 

 

"Even Ron seems to think Harry went behind his back." Hermione had told Eva while they were at the library. She had met Ron and knew that he was Harry's best friend, which struck her as odd that he would not trust his own best friend. Friendships seemed more complicated to Eva the longer she stayed at Hogwarts. 

* * *

"What happened to _you_?" Eva responded as she saw Draco stumbling through the halls with his mates.

 

"He g-" Goyle began, but was cut off by Draco.

 

"None of your business," Draco finished as he looked at her with a disgusted expression. His hair a mess. 

 

She later found out about what had happened in the courtyard. The incident had spread and soon everyone had been talking about it. That night Draco did not show up for dinner. She knew she was going to regret it, but it was not just in her nature to let someone be alone. Especially when they were embarrassed or feeling like wanting to disappear. She knew she would have been embarrassed if something like that had happened to her in front of almost everyone. 

 

Going in search for Draco was something that she had not seen herself doing. She later found him brooding in front of the fire in the common room by himself. In deep though, hand on his chin staring at nothing.

 

"Are you okay?" Eva asked as she snapped him back into reality.

 

"What?" He responded before looking back, he let out a disgusted sound once he realized who it was, "You, what do you want?"

 

"I'm just asking if you're alright. I did not see you at the dinner table, so I was-"

 

"Stop talking." Draco said as he stood up and paced toward the fireplace. 

 

"I'm just trying to be nice."

 

"I don't need you to be nice to me. You should worry about yourself." He said as he walked past her toward the door.

 

"Everyone will forget about the incident in a few days." Eva called out to him. "You know, with the Yule Ball and all."

 

She heard the door shut behind him as she looked back. The flickering of the fire and the water were the only sounds apart from her deep breathing.

* * *

 

A few days later Eva was awoken by the same dream. Although she could never remember what the boy looked like, she could remember his eyes as they stared at her. Piercing through her, endlessly.


	6. The Invitation

"I heard some of the other Slytherins talking about you behind some book shelves the other day." Hermione said as she was putting some books back on the shelves.

 

"Oh?" Eva replied as she looked up from the parchment she was writing on. "What about?"

 

"They were discussing your purity." She stated as she walked toward Eva. "I heard one of them say that you can't be a pureblood since no one knows any of your ancestors.. and because you've been hanging around me."

 

Eva knew people would try to pry, she had anticipated it and had made sure to hide anything and everything about her past. She wasn't about to let this ruin her experience at Hogwarts. 

 

"Let them think what they want. it doesn't bother me in the slightest." Eva replied as she returned to writing her essay. 

 

"But it should," Hermione said as she approached her and sat on the seat next to her, "They won't stop until they find out something about you."

 

"They won't." Eva said confidently, "I will be fine, don't worry about me."

 

Hermione opened her mouth but shut it just as fast.

Eva could tell her about the purity that did not exist in her veins, but she knew she had to refrain from it, just in case. As long as people around her believed she was a half-blood, everything would be fine. Being labeled as a pureblood was too far-fetched, even for someone like her. She would much rather them be deciphering whether which one of her parents was the magical one. 

* * *

 

Since Eva had been doing much better than Draco in most of their classes, he had sought after her one day at the library. After calling Hermione a mudblood, he had asked for Eva to help him. More like demanded to help him. With a roll of her eyes, Eva got up, said goodbye to Hermione and trailed after Draco to the back of the library.

 

"What exactly did you need help in?"

 

"I don't need help in anything." Draco retorted as he set his book back beside a book shelf.

 

"Then? What is it?" Eva asked annoyed.

 

"Go to the ball with me." Draco stated looking behind her.

 

"What?"

 

"I'm not going to repeat myself again." Draco said as he went behind one of the book shelves and began to look through the books.

 

"Why?" She asked as she followed him and looked at him as he grabbed one of the books. "Haven't you asked your girlfriend?"

 

"Want to go with me or not?" Draco replied without looking at her.

No one had asked her to actually go to the ball, apart from the first time Seamus had tried to talk to her about it. She wanted to trust that Draco was being honest, but with all that had been happening to her with Pansy over the past days, she was not sure anymore. This could be a plan to sabotage her in some way...or it wasn't.

 

"I'll get back to you on that." She replied without thinking about it, as she walked away toward the stacks of books.

* * *

 

"You shouldn't trust him." Hermione replied after Eva had told her what had happened. "Do you think he was being honest?"

 

"I've only talked to him a few times. During class or in the common room." Eva replied as she helped Hermione put books back, "Do you think I should accept it?"

 

"Personally, no. But if you want to.. I would just be careful. You can never trust a Malfoy....Actually, I have an idea."

 

"What kind of idea?" Eva asked as she eyed her friend suspiciously, "It won't involve tricks or traps will it?"

 

"Trust me, if you plan on accepting, you should have multiple plans against a Malfoy."


	7. A Red-Faced Hermione

"Good morning Draco." Eva said as she placed her books down on the table he was sitting in for their first class. "Sleep alright?"

 

Draco looked up at her as she sat down next to him, "Are you lost?"

 

"Oh? Is this not Potions?" She asked while she looked around the dungeon. 

 

Draco muttered something under his breath that Eva did not hear, "What was that?" 

 

"Nothing." He responded as he tried to ignore her by playing around with his cauldron. 

 

"Where's your girlfriend anyway?" She asked, even though Eva knew that Pansy was not feeling well today. She had heard her whining all night about how much her throat hurt. It had annoyed her to no end which was why she had not had a good nights rest.

 

"Shut up, Eva." He replied as he waited for more students to come into the room. 

 

"Where are the rest of your friends?" She asked, genuinely interested. She had seen them this morning in the dining table with Draco, they were probably wandering the halls terrizing first years. 

 

Trying to ignore her, he place his chin on his hand and looked the other way as if staring at something interesting.

 

"Is the offer still available?" She asked which caused Draco to look at her quickly. "I'll go with you. On one condition."

 

"What?"

 

"We spend some time together. Get to know one another." She said as he stared at her then at the table. After what seemed eternity, he finally answered with a simple "Okay".

* * *

 

 

The first time they hung out was during lunch time. His mates had come to Potions a bit late and were the first ones out the door. Draco had told them to go on ahead without saying why. 

Now leaning against a wall in the hallway, she found herself talking to Draco about the Triwizard tournament and what he thought of Potter. Although she had got him to talk to her, he would not shut up about that.

 

"Is there anything you like, Draco? I mean apart from Potter." She asked a grin on her face.

 

"Ha-Ha. Very funny." Draco replied as he threw the apple he had in his hand onto the air and caught it with elegance. She continued to stare at his hand and noticed that his fingernails were nicely trimmed and- "Did you want my apple or something?"

 

Eva found herself laughing as she snapped back into reality and felt her ears growing hot as she realized what she had been doing, "No, sorry. I was just thinking about something." It was better to lie than having to tell him that she was staring at his hands.

 

"Maybe I should have let Goyle ask-" Draco stopped himself from continuing the sentence that was coming out of his mouth.

 

"What?" Eva asked as she tried to think of what he could have meant until she realized what it probably meant. "Was Goyle going to ask me to the ball?"

 

"No, well, I suppose, he was." Draco said as he looked down at her with a smirk, "I beat him to it though."

 

Eva couldn't help but laugh at that. Draco fighting over her? No, how? Most importantly, why?

* * *

Over the next few days, Draco and Eva began to talk during classes and openly in the common room. Pansy continued to mock her, but she would continue to stare at her whenever Eva would talk to Draco without saying anything. 

Even though Draco had stopped telling her to shut up whenever she would try to talk to him, it felt forced, somehow. She was not sure what she was doing. But it was better than not having any friends. She continued to enjoy the company of all of the friends she had made, including the many Gryffindors. Her studies were better than ever and she was doing a great job on all of her magical endeavors. 

 

 

"Hello? Hermione?" Eva asked as she looked over at Hermione who was staring at her parchment with a big smile on her face. Although she knew Hermione loved her studies, she knew that she would not be smiling but not doing her work. "Did something happen?"

 

"No..Well, maybe." Hermione said in a mesmerized state. "Viktor Krum asked me to be his date."

 

Eva looked over at her friend with excitement. She had found out who Viktor Krum was by the end of the second day that he had arrived, everyone seemed to be talking about him, most importantly all of the girls; in hopes that he would ask them to the ball.

 

"Did you say yes?" Eva asked not knowing whether Hermione would be one to say yes to someone with the likes of Viktor, plus she knew Hermione liked Ron--

 

"Yes." She replied as she clasped her hands over her cheeks. "Should I have not? Ron had not asked me, and the ball is so close.."

 

Eva knew her friend would be asking herself this question over and over, she knew she would not rest until it was answered. Even if she answered her truthfully, she knew that Hermione would still be mulling it over.

 

"No, no, it's great that you said yes. Who knows whether Ron would have ever gotten the courage to ask. Plus, he's quite stubborn." Eva replied as she smiled at her friend who was still gushing at the fact that she had been asked by Viktor. "Wait.. This is why he's been in the library so much, isnt it. You must have known!"

 

"I wasn't sure until he asked me today actually." Hermione replied still grinning.

 

She grew to know that Hermione was not one to fantasize over boys, so this was a bit of a shock to her. Nonetheless she was excited for her friend, seeing her all giddy and red-faced.

 

"I don't want to be _that_ girl, but... do you have dress robes ready?"


End file.
